Fall Break Romance
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: A romance appears between 2 people who previously had no feelings. Goes over the whole spring break
1. Chapter 1

There they sat. The T-Birds and Pink Ladies were on vacation. They had rented a good-sized cabin in the country for a week for fall break of their senior year. Everyone was sitting in the living room after dinner, approximately 6:30 p.m. They had decided to play truth or dare and were a few dares in when it was Sandy's turn.

"Okay, Rizzo, truth or dare", Sandy asked. Rizzo had already been dared to lick the floor last time, so she went with truth.

"Okay, tell the this: why do you never talk about or let us meet your parents?", Sandy asked. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"You know what, I'm done with this game", she said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to answer?", Sandy asked again.

"You want an answer, fine. None of your business, that's why!", she stated, poking her head back into the room for a second. She stood by the kitchen sink, looking out the window, hearing whispers of her friends, explaining to Sandy what went wrong. Rizzo couldn't stay that mad at her though. I mean, she was new and didn't know of Rizzo's family issues. She heard footsteps approaching behind her.

"Come on, Riz, let's go finish the game", it was Kenickie.

"I'm not going out there again", Rizzo said stubbornly.

"Does someone need a hug?", Kenickie asked mockingly.

"No", she said.

"Are you sure?", he asked, arms held out, taking a step closer. Without any time to even react, Rizzo was running across the kitchen, Kenickie trying to give her a 'hug'. She was fast and managed to get pack him. He was happy to see a smile appear on her face as she was running from him. She was almost away when he caught up to her around the corner, their friends still two rooms away. He pinned her between his arms, her back against the wall. They laughed for a second.

"I don't understand how you thought you could get away from me", he joked. Out of nowhere, a feeling came over Rizzo, a feeling she wasn't so sure of. Without actually thinking it through, she reacted. As soon as he stopped talking, she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. He had no clue what was happening, but he didn't mind it, as he kissed back. They broke away from the kiss moments later. Rizzo untangled from his trap with ease and went back into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to play still?", Kenickie asked, a little bit dazed.

"Yeah, go on in, I'm just getting a drink first", she smiled. After getting a drink, she walked back into the living room to find Kenickie sitting in her chair.

"You're in my chair"

"You left. My chair now"

"I'm sitting there on way or another", she said in that know-it-all voice.

"Well, I'm not moving", he stated. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on his lap, un fazed by her questionable actions.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"I told you, I'm sitting here one way or another. Whose turn is it?", she asked as the game continued. They progressed with their game, but Kenickie's mind was somewhere was. He was thinking about the kiss. He wondered what it meant, what it would mean, and more importantly why did it happen like that, right there, why now. Rizzo sat there as well, thinking why she had done it. The answer was simple: she had feelings rom him. At around 7, they all decided to go out and have a bonfire at the fire pit. So, they all filed outside. As the others were heading out back, Rizzo pulled Kenickie back some.

"What?", he asked.

"We need to talk", she said.

"I guess we do", he said.

"When I say I'm going to bed, decide you're tired too and come with me", she said before walking back to the fire pit. They all sat around the fire talking and laughing. They were about to start playing more games, when Rizzo announced she was going inside, and just like planned, Kenickie came too. They both walked inside, Rizzo pulling the door shut behind them. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Rizzo immediately attached her mouth to his. He stifled a moan as he pushed her away slightly.

"I thought you said talk", he asked, not minding one bit where this was heading.

"Yeah, I did. I think we should give us a try. I mean we have been getting closer for the past month or so", she stated.

"Okay. So, we are dating", he asked.

"Yeah", she responded.

"So, we can finish what you started?", he asked.

"Duh", she said grabbing his neck. Their lips touched and refused to give up the bond. She moaned into his mouth, causing an immediate reaction from him. Without warning, Rizzo broke away and stood up. She began walking away.

"Are you coming?", she asked, looking over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews Welcomed!**

He got up and began to follow her down the hall. She was standing in the girls' bedroom. He went to his bag in the guys' room and grabbed a small box. When he went back to the room, Rizzo was already laying down on the bed. He closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the night stand and set down the box. He climbed on top of her before sealing their lips together once again. He broke the kiss only to leave little love bites all the way down her neck and up her jawline to her ear. A moan was heard as success of his journey. She pushed off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He began undoing her button-down T-shirt before throwing that on the floor as well. They continued to undress each other, kissing every now and then. As they removed the final piece of clothing separating them, Kenickie slipped 2 fingers inside her, earning a gasp and a moan. He pumped his finger in and out at a steady pace. Feeling her breathing quicken, he knew she was close. As it turned out, he was right. She climaxed only seconds later with a loud moan. He felt her go limp in his arms. He gave her a quick kiss before feeling her grab onto his hardened shaft. He moaned in approval as she began moving her hand up and down, going between light and soft squeezes. He knew he was close. Moments later, he felt the much-needed release as he collapsed beside Rizzo. They laid next to each other, a thin layer of sweat forming on them.

"That is not the same as alone", Rizzo breathed out.

"What?", Kenickie asked in surprise.

"Oh please, yes Kenickie, grow up, I have a vibrator, it's not a big deal", she said slightly annoyed. She happened to glance down," Well, looks like you're ready for round two"

Once again, they began making out. Kenickie only broke the kiss to put on protection, before kissing her again. As he applied the protection, he kissed up and down her neck, eventually taking her breasts into his mouth at separate times. She moaned in approval, only to increase the noise as he slipped into her. Once all the way in, he began pumping in and out speed increasing every thrust. At almost that same instant, they both climaxed, Rizzo letting out a pretty loud noise. They laid back beside each other, Kenickie throwing away the protection. He got a text on his phone from Danny.

 **Everything all right? We thought we heard Rizzo yell**

 **-Danny**

 **Oh, she's very alright. We may or may not be in the middle of sealing the deal**

 **-Kenickie**

Him and Danny texted a few more lines before he put his phone away. He applied protection again, as per Rizzo's orders. Without warning, she flipped on top of him, making him slide inside her at that moment. She was now in control of the speed, and she didn't take things slow. As her moans increased, so did his. Once again reaching their climaxes at the same time, they collapsed next to each other. Kenickie tossed the protection into the trash. As Rizzo laid there, fully recovered, he moved himself down, now on top of her. He gave her some small butterfly kisses on the inside of her thighs before taking her clit in his mouth. He began sucking on it, occasionally dipping his tongue into her entrance. No matter how focused he got, her moans brought him away from the task at hand, making him slip up. As he dipped his tongue in for the last time, her inner walls shuttered in the heat of her orgasm. She came right into him. He licked up every drop of the glorious taste. He climbed back on top of her looking down at her.

"You know you taste like sugar cookies", he asked smiling.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yeah. That's my second favorite kind"

"What's your first?"

"Chocolate chip sugar cookie", he chuckled.

"Maybe we can add some chocolate syrup to our activities next time", she said, taking this moment of distraction to flip on top of him. He moaned at the thought, reminding himself to bring that up next time: next time. Before he had time to process what was happening, she was licking him lick a lollipop. He moaned. She spread the drop of precum forming, across his tip. She slowly slid him into her mouth, moaning. He thought it was even better as she moaned, the vibrations happening. Soon he went over the edge, Rizzo catching all of it.

"You taste like green apple candy", she laughed. They laid there together before getting re-dressed.


End file.
